pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballerina Star Pretty Cure
Ballerina Star Pretty Cure is a Precure-like series by StarQueen22. Story It's been a hundred years since the defeat of Rodrigo by the original Cures, Cure Odette and Cure Odile with a sacrifice of the latter as special festival was made in her honor but when the kingdom is attacked on that day by the newly-revived Rodrigo, Queen Odette sends her daughter, Shiro, to Earth with the experimental Dancing Perfumes and Jewels to find the new Cures to help the kingdom once again. Meanwhile, Claire has just moved from the USA to Europe to follow her dreams of becoming a ballerina, where she finds and helps a weakened Shiro and takes her in. But when her home is attacked she is chosen to be the cure of Sweets, Cure Clara. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Claire Rockcliff/Cure Clara Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A shy but out going girl who found her way to ballet through wanting to be like her next door neighbor. She joins the Dreamers Academy in a city in Europe. She's a bit taller than most students, and a frequent target of bullying due to her height. In civilian form, she has cinnamon colored hair to her shoulders, tan skin and dark brown eyes. She's a student of the Princess Class. As Cure Clara, TBA. Her theme color is green and is based off of Marie from The Nutcracker. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Tutu Fancy! TBA!" * Attack: Nutcracker Suite Penelope Matthes/Cure Giselle Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A sickly girl who has been keeping her strength up through ballet. She's attending Dreamers Academy in the hopes of becoming a nurse, so that she can help others like her. She's a student of the Maiden Class. Her theme color is blue is based on Giselle from Giselle. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Tutu Fancy!" * Attack: TBA Ines d'Artagnan/Cure Beauty Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) A Parisian bookworm who enjoys romantic literature. She is also a bit of an inventor which makes her good friends with Arabella. She's a student of the Princess Class. Her theme color is pink and she is based on Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Her zodiac sign is Taurus. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Tutu Fancy!" * Attack: "Blooming Rose!" Arabella Corleone/Cure Swanhilda Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) A feisty Sicilian girl who has an interest in robotics and technology. She's a student of the Maiden Class. Her theme color is orange is based on Swanhilda from Coppelia. Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Tutu Fancy!" * TBA Gabriel Lincoln/Cure Cinderella Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) The only boy on the team, and the son of an American businessman who has fallen on hard times due to a trade war which has led to the Second Great Depression. His mother is a ballet teacher who taught him personally until she lost her studio to the depression and shipped him off to Dreamers Academy to continue his education. He feels a lot of pressure to succeed, both academically and as a prima ballerina, due to his circumstances; however, he refuses to let the pressure get to him. He's a student of the Princess Class. His theme color is white and he is based on Cinderella. His zodiac sign is Cancer. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Tutu Fancy! The ballerina who lost a slipper! Cure Cinderella!" * Moonlight Waltz Cure Firebird A mysterious Cure who appears later in the series. Shiro Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Erika-Shaye Gair (English) The young daughter of Queen Odette who came to Earth after the old villain reappears. She is actually happy she wasn't chosen as a Cure, preferring instead to be more a helper. Though a mascot she is a human girl due to her powers being corrupted on the way to Earth. Villains Rodrigo He is the Rat King who wants the Dancing Gems to claim the throne and to take over the kingdom. Sorcière She is Carabose's daughter who doesn't really like the whole evil buisness but does it to keep her mother's hopes and magic alive. Barba Roja He is Karasu's father and the second to attack the Cures. His magic centers around illusions and curses. Myrtha Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Jennifer Seman (English) She is the third to attack the Cures. Karasu/Cygne Nior Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) The original Cure Odile who deflected to the other side to defeat the Rat Queen and died in combat and was brought back to life under control of the Rat King. She is the cousin of Odette. Mépris The Monsters of the day. Family Marina and Josef Rockcliff They are Claire's parents. They own a popular chain of craft shops. ??? and ??? Matthes ??? d'Artagnan He's Ines's widowed father. He owns a little bookstore that gives kids books away for free. ??? and ??? Corleone ??? and ??? Lincoln They're Gabriel's parents. ??? is a former dance teacher whose studio was closed in the Second Great Depression, and ??? is a businessman who similarly lost his fortune. They were able to save up just enough for Gabriel to continue his education at Dreamers Academy, however. Students and Staff of Dreamers Academy Maya She's Claire's roommate who tends to be messy unless packing for something in which case she's neat and tidy. She is part of the Swan Class and also is a straight A student in the other classes. Xander He is the popular boy of the school who basically one of the few who are in a ballet class but his real love is for art. He seems to have a crush on Penelope. Moraceae She is one of the best dancers in the Maiden Class but doesn't let that go to her head. Her family is known as the fruit family since she and her siblings are named after fruit. Adrian He is Xander's best friend who's a competitive gamer under the handle “CyberMax1138”. He's also the prima ballerina of the Flower Class for his year. He has black hair and silver eyes wearing glasses. Gracia Queen Odette She is one of the original Cures and the cousin of Cisne. She was close with her cousin until she was forced to fight her to save the kingdom but was surprised when she was the one to volutenter herself to seal away the Rat Queen. She is kind and loving and loves to use puns. King Siegfried He is Odette's husband. Movie Exclusive Characters [[Princess Rosemary|'Princess Rosemary']] She is the crown princess of the kingdom who was about to be crowned the newest Queen of the kingdom when she was captured by ???. Prince Rose He is Rosemary's fiancee who joins with the cures to save her and the crown. Items Dancing Perfumes They are the henshin items of the series with the help of the Dream Gems to transform. Dream Gems They are the key item to transform by inserting it into the front of the perfume. The gems are emerald for Clara, sapphire for Giselle, Rose Quartz for Beauty, Jasper as Coppelia, Diamond for Cinderella, and Ruby for Firebird. Dreaming Jewels They are the collective gems. Locations Espehr City: It's a big city in Europe. In the city: * Dreamers Academy: It's where the Cures go to school. It's an elevator school teaching 4-12 grade. Its motive is to help those who come here to achieve their dream. * Sky Realm: A large amusement park that's very popular year round. * Destined to Design: A craft shop owned by Claire's parents. Episodes # The Story of a Doll! Cure Clara Is Born!: When Claire is uprooted from New Mexico and moved half way across the world. But finds herself put in charge of saving the world by Shiro. # The Story of a Lonely Maiden's Heart! Cure Giselle Is Born!: When Penelope notices that Claire appears a lot in the nurses office she wonders if something is going on. # The Ballerina of the Sweet Roses! Cure Beauty Is Born!:When Claire and Ines are chosen to do a duet together they have a hard time timing it. But when the practice is attacked by Barba Roja will a new cure be up the bat? # The Fiesty Woman of Love! Cure Swanhilda Is Born! # The Ballerina of Midnight! Cure Cinderella Is Born! # TBA # TBA # Unnamed Beach Episode # Unnamed Gabriel centered episode: When a dance contest is held, Claire asks Gabriel to be her partner for it. # The Secret of CyberMax1138!: Arabella is surprised to learn that CyberMax1138, her ever-competitive rival on the online kart-racing server, is not just a student at Dreamers Academy, he's also the Flower Class's prima ballerina. # Unnamed Claire centered episode: When Claire is chosen as a challenging part for a ballet she has a hard time preparing for it but the other cures help her study for the part. # Unnamed Penelope centered episode: It's parents day and the parents have all come to see their kids in action but Penelope wonders if her busy parents will come. # Unnamed Shiro Centered episode: When Shiro is to be put in the ballet version of A little princess as Lottie but is unsure how to go about the role. Movie [[Ballerina Star Pretty Cure! The Movie! The Battle for the Fairy Crown!|'Ballerina Star Pretty Cure! The Movie! The Battle for the Fairy Crown!']]-When the cures are summoned to the kingdom of Fae for the crowning of the next queen but when the evil Fairy, Nerissa attacks and steals the crown and princess the cures must save both. Trivia * This series deals with dark themes such as losing a job, losing a friend, a death in the family, bullying, cancer, etc. But the authoress promises nothing too serious. * This a second fan series where it takes place in a real world place, next to Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure which takes place in Northern California. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Dance-themed Series